


A dwarf and a human

by Magical_warlock



Series: Lord of the rings [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_warlock/pseuds/Magical_warlock





	A dwarf and a human

You smiled when Beowulf came back for the day.. He usually disliked most races but raised you here as a father. Perhaps he felt a guilt inside of him when he found you in the forest.  You were just like an animal. Expect a stupid one since humans when they are small don’t know what danger was. So there were you, a small baby gurgling and reaching out for him. It was almost night time and he knew he couldn’t leave you here to be met with his other personality.

You have been living with him peacefully for almost 20 years now. He was a kind person if he decided to let you in but no one had succeeded in that completely. Your hair flowed behind you as you set some simple breakfast down. Your eyes were looking at the door. You had heard him coming but it was always a surprise where from. He did this partly to help you protect yourself in case of attack.

“Boo!” He said loudly into your ear making you flinch. “Ah!” You let out and turned around, trying to kick him in his knees. He stepped aside and chuckled. “Don’t worry, I am not an enemy.” You sighed and calmed yourself down. “Damnit!  You scared me after I made your breakfast.” He sat down and began eating. You followed him  and did the same. 

“Have you heard about them Beowulf?” Your voice was soft and carefull. He never liked visitors after all. “Yes.” He answered gruff. “There are still dwarfs living around! How would they be?” Beowulf grunted. “They are dwarves, I do not care for them. They should stay away from here, if I see them I’ll kill them myself.” It had taken you back how he talked so casually about it.

“no, reasoning first, brute isn’t always the best solution.” You drank some water and smiled. “Besides, it would be nice to see someone other than you around here.” He laughed a little. “I’m not enough of a company? I’ll take notes of that.” You laughed as you watched him eat more. “you know I love you~”

* * *

A week and some day you heard something in the night. You got up and went to spy around. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest, who could it be? It couldn’t be Beowulf since he never goes inside. Then you heard the murmering of men. It must have been at least 10 people or more. Most sounded mature and one older. “We should rest here for the night and talk to Beowulf in the morning. The beast can not be reasoned with but the man might.” It was someone that knew of beowulf. Maybe an old friend of his?

So you hid yourself. Being two days awake would do nothing since you are always rested well. “this is going to be fun.” You waited for them to go to sleep before going through them. They were all kind of cute. But one dwarf stood out. His hair was black and his face was handsome. You heard someone groaning and held your breath. Was someone waking up? Thank the lord they didn’t. 

Was this the group you heard about? It must be. You stepped back when you saw one waking up. His eyes wide and his mouth was about to open. You ran to him and put your hand over his mouth. “Please don’t make a sound.” It came out scared and silent. “I will be here tomorrow as well, please don’t tell the others of me.” He nodded and you let go of him. “I’m sorry to ask that of you but you must sleep again, nothing will happen to you.” You left after that. It would be too dangerous to stay. What if the others woke up? You just had to wait for the morning to come.

* * *

You fell asleep eventually but woke up as usual. The people were still sleeping so you decided to make breakfast. They would need it for a long journey. Maybe this would also make it easier to convince Beowulf. He would be the hardest part of it all. The first thing you made was some sort of stew, vegatarian of course, beowulf raised you to not kill animals.  You also made sure that there would be breads and drinks. How thirsty would they have been after the journey they made?

You opened the door at the back. It was usually where Beowulf would chop wood for a fire. The birds were chipping and animals were everywhere. It made you smile thinking about how safe they were here. “I hope he is back soon.” It took a while for Beo to come back so you had already eaten your breakfast.

The people staying at your house had woken up to see a girl cooking food. “Gandalf, you told us nothing of a girl here.” Thorin whispered angrily to the older wizard. “Oh really, I must’ve forgotten to tell you.” Thorin rolled his eyes while Kili and fili were kept staring at the girl. “Stop it you two, she could notice and warn beowulf!” Thorin couldn’t deny that the girl had something to her.

You turned around and stood silent. “Oh, you are all awake.” It came out calmly but truth to be told, you were terrified. Yes, you could defend yourself but against so many would unwise. Foolish even. “You knew we were here, how” You opened your mouth but the handsome one fired questions one after another. “Where did you come from? Are you a spy.” He was silenced by the tallest of the group. A wizard. Even you could reconize him.

“Now is that any way to treat the daughter of our host.” Their eyes widened before some were apologizing. “Ah don’t worry about it, I have made some breakfast but you have to eat fast, Beowulf will be home soon and he won’t be happy seeing you all here.” 

You walked away from them when one of them stopped you. “Sorry lad for how Thorin was actin’, he is just on egde, but thanks for the food!” You nodded. “Eat well, you will need it on your journey!”  You saw the one from last night smiling. ‘Thank you’ he mouthed and you nodded. 

* * *

You and Gandalf had managed to let your father keep the dwarves and the hobbit (which you learned of him). “The journey through the forest will be a dangerous one. It is an old elven wood but its filled with dark magic, animals are getting sicker and I have seen it on my food trips.” You explained. Sometimes you would help getting food by picking berries and fruit. The forest always scared you. “I will show you where it is but I won’t be getting in there, I do not like it.” Beowulf had said.

“But I will.” You whispered out and smiled. Thorin frowned while Kili, Fili and Orin smiled. They liked your company and you liked theirs. It was a lot of fun but now it was time to travel. Yes, you could die but you wanted to make sure that they would be safe. You rode on one of your horses. Her name was Spring and she had black fur. “We can the horses no further than this so we should let them free once again, as they once were.”  The group did as you asked and you smiled.

 “Goodluck on your trip Gandalf.” He went his own way and it was almost a hell going through the woods. Spiders had caught you all and you thought you would honestly died. You were scared but you were saved by the elves! “At least we won’t die today.” Thorin was walking beside you. “The elves won’t help us, they never help unless they can get something from it.” 

Thorin knew the king, you speculated. You were thrown in the prisons. “Why is a human traveling with a few dwarves?’ You looked away. “You’ll rot away here anyway.” Your eyes were cast down when you heard a psst. It was Thorin. “What is it?” You whispered out softly. “sorry for dragging you all with this, if we hadn’t come to your house then you wouldn’t be here.”

“it was my choice to come here, remember, and what, I would let you all starve. You would have found your way one way or another, I’m just glad I could help.” The bars were cool but you pushed yourself as far as possible, to just get a glimpse of him. 

You saw something moving around. Was that… BILBO! “Yes.” You whispered out as he got everyone out. “Thank you Bilbo~” He blushed and led the group down to the wine cellars. “What is the plan?” 

“you are all going into those wine barrels, I will pull that lever and we can go.” The dwarves were hesitant but agreed. “Bilbo, get in one as well, I will push the group.” 

“Are you sure about that?” You nodded. “Elves should be coming soon, we need to move fast.” Bilbo got into a barrel and you pulled the lever. “Be prepared!” You said a little loud and began pushing some barrels. The last one was Thorin. The elves knew you were escaping. You pushed a barrel close by in case of emergency. You heard them coming down the stairs.

“We need to move now (y/n).” You smiled. “Yes, you need to go Thorin. Your friends need you.” 

“Wha-?’ You kissed him quickly and pushed his barrel. “Go!” His eyes were wide as he looked back. The elves were in sight but you were in the barrel. One shot an arrow that hit the barrel. You let out a small yelp and let the barrel you were in, into the water. It was rough and something hit your head. Black spots were appaering as you heard Thorin yelling your name, worried. 


End file.
